WWE: Steve Wilkos show (Randy Orton and JoJo)
by pepsilover20
Summary: Small one shots and high lights of the WWE in the Steve Wilkos show. Read and review. Warning: Bad language and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Read and review. I figured I add Steve Wilkos to the mix. I don't know.

The audience sat down and waited for Steve to begin. "Hello everyone and welcome to the Steve Wilkos show. Today, my guest is Randy. So Randy why are you here?". He asks.

"Steve, my girl accuses me of cheating on her. She always wants to look through my phone to see who calls me and who I'm texting. Honestly it's driving me really fucking crazy".

"And have you cheated on her?".

"Hell yeah I have. and I have no shame on admitting it either".

"With how many different girls?".

"Three".

"It says here that you also slapped her. And that you've choked her".

"Steve, she needs to know where her place is".

"I know where your place is".

Randy looks at him confused.

"Your place is on your feet. Get the hell of my chair!". He spat.

Randy sighed and stood up.

"What makes you think you can put your hand on any girl?! What in the hell goes through your mind?". Steve shrieked.

"I don't give a fuck! and I'm going to keep doing it, until she learns not to talk back. And she better give me sex too! Shit, i take care of her ass!". Randy shouted.

"Some man you are! And since you like to hit women why don't you hit a man! You hit JoJo! So why don't you test your luck with me, and we'll see how far you'll get! Do it, bitch! Hit me!". Steve yelled.

Steve turned around with his arms out. "Be a man, Randy! For once in your fucking life, be a man!".

the crowd went crazy for Steve.

"That's right; you won't hit me. Because if you do, I'll kick your ass, and lock you up!".

JoJo came out. "LOOK AT ME, RANDY! I feel broken. Damaged. I hate you, you pig! I'm leaving you for good! Fuck you!". She shouted.

Randy grinned.

Randy walked up to Steve.

"She's going to come back to me one way or another".

"No. She won't. Because she will file a restraining order against you if you dare see her again! You're pathetic. A no good son of a bitch, and if I find out you put your hands on her again, I'm coming to where ever your at!".

"I'll eat you up man! You ain't shit!".

"I'm glad you think so! Now get off my stage!". He yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I don't own WWE or Steve Wilkos show by the way. Or any other Fan fics that I've written. I'm a huge fan of the Steve Wilkos show though. :) Please review. x

"I'm really scared for her!". Paige cried out. She started sobbing. "Lita just won't listen to me. Phil isn't the man she thinks he is. He won't even take care of his kids! And the other night, I...I saw bruises on her son, Kyle. The poor kid he looked so hurt".

"Where were the bruises?". Steve asks.

"On his back. His stomach. On the back of his neck".

"And today is his birthday, correct?".

"Yes. He just turned 37". AJ said sadly.

"Oh boy. I'm going to try to make it real pleasant for him".

"STEVE!". The crowd said as they clapped.

"Your lying you fucking you fucking bitch! Do you really think I'd beat my own kid?!". Phil yelled.

"I was the one who saw you with the belt in your hand! So, yeah, you did beat your own son and for what?!". Paige yelled.

"Yeah, well, tell Steve how you slapped me, Paige! You gonna hit me again? You gonna hit me again, bitch? YOU GONNA HIT ME AGAIN, BITCH? Them them how you threatened me, AJ! Steve-"

"First of all, shut the hell up! You have no room to talk, Phillip! What kind of man beats his own son?!". Steve yelled.

"The little bastard wouldn't stop crying and shitting in his diapers! I had to do something!".

"You're a coward! You know that?!".

"Whatever!".

"He's a no good lunatic, Steve!". Yelled AJ.

Phil gives AJ and Paige the middle finger.

"Not only that, but you also decided to charge your ex-wife and her best friend!".

"Whatever!".

"AJ and Paige passed with flying colors! You and Lita did not tell the truth! You both are the biggest scum bags of the earth!".

"Whatever, they're lying!".

"CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING OTHER THAN WHATEVER? Huh?!". Shouted Steve.

"THE TEST IS A LIE!". Shouted Phil.

Lita sobbed with fake tears. "Steve, I swear I tried to stop Phil from beating our son! I-"

"Shut up! You don't get to say anything anymore! let me tell you something..."

"Don't talk to my wife like that!".

"I'll talk to your wife any damn way!".

"DON'T TALK TO MY WIFE LIKE THAT!". Phil screamed.

"You know what? I have no use for either of you! Leave the stage, dirt bags!". Steve shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Your reviews are awesome! I'm glad, I did this fan fiction story. :)

"So, you're telling me that Seth has slept with your daughter?". Steve asks.

"Yes". Kaitlyn cried.

"You know Kaitlyn...I see a mother who is deeply hurt by her husband's and her daughter's actions. And I promise you that I'll help you get to the bottom of this".

The crowd clapped.

Seth came out. The crowd booed him heavily as he smiled. He sat down.

"What are you doing?". Asks Steve.

"I'm sitting. What does it look like I'm doing?".

"No. No you're not. Get up".

"No".

"Young man, that's my chair! Get up!".

Seth rolled his eyes and he stood.

Steve tossed the chairs.

Seth tossed the chair too. "No! No! You don't touch my chairs got it?!".

"So what?! You tossed them first!". Seth rolled.

"You slept with your wife's daughter, therefore cheaters don't get to sit!".

"Who cares?! You not gonna pull no chair under my ass!".

"Once you stand up you don't get to sit down!".

"Seth...I-I loved you! What about our family? Don't we matter to you?!". Kaitlyn cried out.

"No! I don't fucking care!". Seth took off his ring and threw it at kaitlyn. He wrapped his arm around there daughter, Eve Marie.

"Are you kidding me, Seth?! Eve Marie is 17, AND YOU DECIDE TO TEAR APART, YOUR FAMILY!". Steve shouted.

"HEY! My daddy loves me and I love him! I can give him more than my mom, so watch how you talk to my dad!".

"Don't go talking to me like that young lady! You and your dad are sick people! You're supposed to be a father to your daughter, not have sex with your daughter and destroy your own family! You know what? fuck these lie detector tests!". Steve rips up the papers. "I hope you both rot in in hell!". Steve screams.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve put his hands on his knees hovering over Dean. "Are you comfortable?". Asks Steve.

Dean smirked at him. "Yeah. I'm comfortable".

"Good. Because, we're not going to do anything else. I'm just going to stand here and look at your ass, until you get out of chair".

"Well, we're gonna be here all day then! All day. You ain't scaring me!".

"I'm not trying to scare you!".

"You ain't scaring me, bro!".

"You know what? If you are the man you think you are-"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!".

"Then you'd stand the fuck up and you face me!".

Dean pushed the chair out of the way.

"Do you like to abuse your wife when she's pregnant? Do you like to be homophobic against your son? Tell me about that".

"There isn't much to tell, Steve-O. My wife is a bitch. I want her to get an abortion. I'm not raising another stupid kid!".

"Stupid kid?!". Paige yelled. "When you held your son in your arms, you said you'd change! You said you'd stop doing drugs, and you'd stop being a player! What the hell happened?!".

"Bitch, I lied!".

"And our son, Dylan?".

"That faggot?". Dean smiled slightly and chuckled. "I had every right to kick him out the house! I don't want any faggots in MY house!".

You're an animal!". Yelled Paige.

"Good! I like being an animal!". Yelled Dean.

"WOW". Steve exclaimed out of disbelief.

"What?!". Dean snapped.

"First, you abuse your pregnant wife, then you disown your son! What kind of father are you?! You dumb son of a bitch what kind of man are you?!". Steve threw the chair as it stuck to the wall.

"STEVE". The crowd clapped.

"I WANT TO BREAK YOU. I WANT TO THROW YOU THROUGH THE WALL". Screamed Steve.

"WELL GOOD, I'M STANDING". Screamed Dean.

"If I ever did what you did, I would never be able to look at myself in the mirror-"

"I don't know what you're talking about I love my wife-"

"So doing all the dumb shit you do, like locking her in a closet for days at a time-"

"That's because the bitch don't give me sex-"

"Let me talk! Shut up!".

"SHUT me up!".

"Shut the hell up, dammit Dean!". Yelled Paige.

"You never acted like this when we're in our house! All of a sudden you grew some balls!". Dean grinned at Paige.

"Yeah, that's because I'm here to protect her from a moron like you!".

"Moron?!". Dean gritted through his teeth as he flexed at Steve.

Steve nodded angrily. "Do you think hurting your own family makes you a man? What gives you the right to do that to a woman who stayed true to her vowels! A woman who always remained loyal to you while your jack ass is out there being stupid!".

"Whatever, ass wipe! Get the hell away from me!".

"You're luck we're on national television, otherwise I would have you face down right now!".

"I know what I didn't do to her! I'd like to see you try, old man!". Dean stood face to face with Steve.

"You don't walk up on me, you better take a step back! Take a step back!".

Dean didn't listen. Dean said, "Talk to the hand!". He stuck his hand out in front of Steve's face.

"YOU TOLD YOUR SON-"

"NO".

"YOU TOLD YOUR SON TO STICK A COKE BOTTLE UP HIS ASS OR LEAVE THE HOUSE?!".

"NO".

"SO YOUR WIFE, PAIGE, IS LYING?".

"YES!".

"DEAN, YOU NEED TO SEE A DOCTOR".

"I DO SEE A DOCTOR!".

"You better keep seeing him, brother! EITHER YOU BE A MAN, APOLOGIZE TO THOSE YOU HURT, STICK A BOTTLE A BOTTLE UP YOUR OWN ASS, OR GET OFF MY STAGE".

FINE!".

Dean walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: If anyone has any requests on who I should write about, please let me know. :) x And review.

"That's fucking bullshit! I didn't do that shit!". Shouted Roman.

"Then why does the test results say that you're a rapist?!". Shouted Steve.

"Why should I give a fuck?! It's just a stupid, fucking test that's not even 100% accurate!".

"Oh really?! Well, it's the same stupid, fucking test that just proved that you raped your wife!".

"I AM NOT A RAPIST". Roman screamed.

"YES YOU ARE". Steve screamed back.

"NO I'M NOT".

"YES YOU ARE. YOU'RE IN DENIAL, SPOKEN LIKE A TRUE RAPIST".

"WHAT! What about Nikki?!".

"Don't worry about her! She passed the test with flying colors! You on the other hand...you failed the test...Twice! You have the gotdamn audacity to call me a liar on my show?!".

"Your fucking right I do! Nikki, come on! We're going home!". Roman barked.

"Why should she go home with you? So you can rape her and attack her like you've been doing at your house? I don't fucking think so!".

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do to and with my wife?!". Roman pushed Steve then took off his shirt.

"I'm Steve Wilkos! A man that served his country for six years, was a police officer for twelve years, and if you push me again, see if we'll do anymore pushing!". Steve pushed him and held him against the wall.

For the first time, Roman felt a bit scared. Perhaps a little intimidated. Nikki just stood on the other side of them as she clapped with the crowd that was, behind Steve.

"SHE WILL COME HOME WITH ME".

"I doubt that! We'll see!".

Only Steve and Nikki were on the stage. Roman was waiting on the left side of the stage inside waiting.

"The decision is up to you, Nikki. And only you...You can make that decision. And in life we all at some point, have to make a tough decision. You already know who is on your left. So, on your right is help. Counseling and we'll help you get back on your feet". She glanced at her left and walked to her right.

The crowd cheered for Nikki. "Bye bye!". Steve said.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve glared at Bo with a cold stare. "You know what? This is a talk show and I come and do my job. But when I hear stories like this, I start boiling inside! I really do! What happened with your daughter? How did you break her leg? Why did you do it?". Steve spat angrily.

"I-I-I-I-I-I didn't!". Bo said nervously. "That police report is obviously a fraud!". Bo hissed.

"You're a piece of shit!".

The crowd clapped for Steve.

Bo smiled in disbelief. "Who are you to call me a piece of shit?! You don't know me!".

"You broke her leg didn't you?! Admit it! Come on, Bo! Own up to what you've done!".

"I didn't do anything. I don't remember what happened! I didn't even know that happened When I went to the police, all I wanted to do was get it over with!". Bo growled.

"Wow, you are full of excuses aren't you?!".

"They're not excuses! If anything, you an excuse of a man! Trying to be all tough and shit!". Bo snarled as he got frustrated.

"There's a big difference between you and me, pal! My kids are safe! And I actually love my kids! You on the other hand, you hurt a defenseless child, you stupid little shit!".

As the crowd cheered Bo sucked his own teeth. "It doesn't matter, because I don't know what happened!". Bo looked at him as if he was a deer in head lights.

"Don't keep looking away! I want to know the answer! Why did you do it?! Why do you keep giving me different answers, that aren't the truth?!".

Bo didn't say anything. He looked at Steve anxiously. He looked at Steve as if he was a deer in head lights.

Bo shrugged slightly.

"TELL ME!". Steve shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT ANSWER TO GIVE YOU OKAY?". Bo shouted back.

"WHY YOU DID IT! IT'S A SIMPLE DAMN ANSWER! WHY YOU DID IT! YOU BETTER GIVE ME ANSWER! YOU BETTER HAVE AN ANSWER! YOU DON'T SAY 'I DON'T KNOW' YOU DON'T SAY 'I DIDN'T IT'. WHO BROKE YOUR BABY'S LEG?". Steve shouted as he demanded answers from Bo.

"I FELL ON HER!".

The audience looked at Bo in shock.

"I tripped over some jack in the fucking house that wasn't suppose to be there, and I fell on her by accident!". Bo said loudly.

"You didn't fall on her! You didn't trip on some fucking jack! You twisted her leg!".

"SO WHAT?". Bo yelled.

Steve tossed a chair that knocked down the 'Steve Wilkos show' sign on the stage.

The audience went crazy.

"If I was your wife I'd throw that chair right at you! I'd throw it right at your head!". Steve yelled.

Bo jumped as the impact of the chair hitting the wall made him scared. Bo started to tear up. "I don't need this! I'm leaving!". He cried out.

"Are you sniffling? You sniffling little bitch! Don't walk away!".

Steve yanked Bo by his shirt, and had Bo standing in front of him in a corner. "You'll stand exactly where I tell you to stand, and it'll right here, in this little spot right here!".

Steve had the polygraph test in his hands. He opened it. "You better hoped you passed". Steve said.

"Whatever man".

"Did you lie to the police when you said your wife broke your daughter's leg? You answered no. Did you your purposely break your daughter's leg because , she wouldn't go back to sleep? You answered no. And the last question, did you change your story many times denying that you hurt your own daughter? You answered no".

Bo smiled worriedly at Steve.

Steve ripped up the results and put it in the front pocket of Bo's dress shirt. "Take this gift with you and get the hell off my stage!".


	7. Chapter 7

"How long have you been sleeping with your husband's twin brother?". Steve asks while standing.

"A little over 8 months". Responds Naomi.

"Your husband is Jey, but you're sleeping Jimmy. Correct?".

"Yes".

"And when did you supposedly found your daughter with marks around her neck and cigarette burns on her stomach and forehead?".

"A few days ago".

"Do you know what happened?".

"Yeah. A few days ago. Kids are clumsy. Always curious and shit". Naomi shrugged afterwards.

"Okay, stand up!". Steve says impatiently.

"What? Why?".

"Because I said so!".

Naomi stood up. She leaned her arms against the chair.

"Don't rest on my chairs! I don't want you to rest on anything!". He tossed the chairs against the walls.

"STEVE". The crowd said.

"Here. You wanna sit?".

He took the trash can and put it beside her. "It's good enough for your daughter, right?". He asks.

"Steve, I didn't mean to-"

"But you did! You left your daughter with other drug addicts and on top that, you cheated on your husband with some low life douche bag!".

"Jimmy takes good care of my daughter-"

"Is she even Jey's daughter?".

"She is! How are you gonna-"

"Have you or Jimmy visited your supposed 'Daughter' in the hospital?".

"No, but-"

"You both are absolutely pathetic! You know that?!". Steve yelled.

"Hey! Don't yell at my girl like that!". Jimmy yelled.

"You shut the hell up! You're outraged because I'm speaking the truth, why are you not outraged that someone's daughter is in the hospital?!". Steve shouts.

"I was the one who-"

"Don't give him that bullshit, man! Steve, I took MY daughter to the hospital! I went to pick up my daughter, after Jimmy and Naomi took her from me, without saying a word!". Jey yelled.

"And were you-"

"No! I don't smoke! I don't do that kind of shit!".

"Go ahead! Go ahead! Tell him, Naomi!".

"Jey"...Naomi pauses. She continues. "Jey, I slept with your brother, Jimmy. I'm really, really sorry boo-"

"Don't call me that! I asked you about it, Naomi! I knew you been acting weird for months. I asked you upfront and you said you only loved me and only me! So, you been lyin' to me all this time?". Jey shouted.

"She loves me more than you! Get used to it!". Jimmy shouted.

"You know what? Naomi, you can have him!".

"Naomi, the house rehab gave you...it isn't just for you right?'.

"it isn't just for my daughter-"

"It's for your daughter too, right?!".

"It's-it's-"

"IT'S FOR YOUR DAUGHTER AND YOU TOO! RIGHT?". Steve screams.

"YES". Naomi screams.

"Then why don't use some of that money to pay for your daughter's hospital?! And go see your kid!".

Naomi power walked away.

"OH! Running away!". Steve exclaims.

"Do you not care that your daughter is in the hospital?! If that was my daughter, I'd crash the wall and find out what happened to my little girl! WHO DID THIS?". He screamed at Jimmy, as he threw the chair against the wall, as it got stuck to the wall.

"Is Lyric, Jey's daughter? You answered yes. You...did not tell the truth".

Jey looked at his now ex-wife and his brother out of disgust.

"May I?". Asks Jey.

"Go right ahead". Says Steve.

"Get off the stage!". Screams Jey.


	8. Chapter 8

"I love her, Steve!". Seth pleaded.

"That's your daughter! What kind of father would even think about having sex with his own daughter?!". Steve argued.

"We have a special bond! We love each other, and I knew since she was born!".

"You're a fucking freak!". Yelled Steve.

"I know what I did was wrong!". Yelled Seth.

"Then why do it in the first place?!". Screamed Steve.

"Because..."

"Because, why? You have to be able to elaborate on that. Why do you feel the way you do about your own daughter?". Steve said loudly.

"Because, sh...In my heart I-I believe she's my soul mate! Hell, I wanna marry her!".

"SETH, you are supposed to be her role model. Teach her moral values, not be a sex buddy to her!". Steve shrieked.

He threw a chair against a pole that broke the chair. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?". Steve screamed.

"NOTHING IS WRONG WITH HIM! I love my dad! As a matter of fact...We're trying to have a third kid in two years". AJ beamed.

"What is going through your heads?! AJ , you're only 14!". Exclaims Steve.

"My dad will take care of everything! All I'm going to do is raise these kids!".

"YOUR KIDS? Yeah, about that, GUYS ARE YOU BOTH BRAIN DEAD? You let your kids crawl around in dog crap! Why didn't either of you pick it up? Why didn't you get a trash bag for the dog crap, flush it down the toilet...Why did you let your kids roll around in it?". Steve scolded at Seth and AJ.

"We never let our kids roll around in it!". Seth shouted.

"Your kids are a year old, rolling in dog crap, don't tell me any fucking lies! Seth, you have a job! You make plenty of money to have a clean place! Your a capable young man...You can bend over...I see you have two hands attached at the end of your arms...So spare me the bullshit!".

Seth just stared at Steve angrily.

"Were you afraid to pick up the dog crap with your bare hands? You didn't want to get dirty! Are you telling me that's the reason, why?! Tell me the truth WHY you did it!".

"I don't give any fuck! I don't care! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! You mine as well save it! I don't give a fuck what you, or any of these stupid audience members think!". Seth screamed.

"I'M NOT GONNA SAVE IT! I'M GONNA GIVE IT TO YOU! YOU guys are by far the biggest dumb asses I have ever met, so you freaks can walk the shade down my hallway!".

Seth and AJ start trashing up the building throwing things and cursing. "GET them out of here! Get out!".

"Fuck you, Steve! You dumb-"

"Why are they still here?! Get those nasty fucking losers out my building!".

"Bitch! Ain't nobody throwing us out-"

The security guard takes there bags and opens the door. Steve takes the bags from his hand throws it on the concrete. "Here's your stuff! Bye!". He closes the door and locks it.


	9. Chapter 9

"You sold your son for drugs, and re-sold the drugs to teenagers, so you think you can sit on my stage?!". Steve barked at Roman.

"Yeah, I'm gonna sit on your stage! Yeah!". Roman growled.

Steve turns to the audience. "Look at this thing on my stage...This bastard is standing with a dumb fuvking smile on his face!".

The audience booed roman talking loudly and cursing at him.

"It don't matter to me who hate me! I had to do what I had to do!". Roman yelled.

"Why, because you need your 'daily fix?!'". Steve yelled.

"Yeah!". Roman exclaimed.

"What if I wanted to lock you up for illegal selling, because IT'S WHAT I HAD TO DO?". Steve screamed.

"DO IT THEN". Roman screamed.

"You can't be this stupid, can you?! Huh?! Your going to stand up here with a mother fucking smile on your face?!". Steve questioned as he screamed at Roman.

Roman smiled. He looked at Steve up and down.

"YOU better have an explanation to why you sold your son!".

"I'd rather do the shit I love to do then deal with any kind of commitment!". Roman yelled.

"WHAT?". The audience yelled in unison.

"Steve, you got some-"

"SHUT UP! What I feel like selling you? What if I feel like checking you, and hitting all over you, like you did to your son, Dean?!". Steve screamed.

Roman didn't care. He smiled again and shrugged.

"What gives you the right...The permission to do that to your ON SON?!". Steve shouted.

"BECAUSE I can do whatever I want, STEVE!". Roman shouted.

"Oh yeah? Well, let's step outside, and see how much of a man you are! Come on!".

"Why should I?".

"You had the balls to think you own my house! This is MY SHOW. And if you don't want to tell me anything, if you don't want to abide my rules, then go to hell!".

Roman didn't move. And neither did Steve. Instead, Roman, just ran after Steve.

Steve stood in position and speared Roman to the ground as security had to scramble around to get Steve and Roman off of each other.


	10. Chapter 10

"You wanna laugh?! You wanna laugh at my expense? You think it's funny?! Huh?! You little bitch! You found it funny when your son was crying, when you were beat him!". Steve yelled in Randy's face.

"No I didn't!". Randy exclaimed.

"Yes you did! Stop fucking lying!". Steve shouted.

"I'm not fucking lying!". Randy shouted back.

"You're a monster!".

"I am not a monster!".

"What do you call someone that abuses little kids?! I'd call em a monster!".

"You abused the most defenseless people in the world...your children!". Steve spat.

"No!".

"You-"

"No!".

"You-"

"No!".

"Shut up! Shut up! You're SO fucking delusional! You said, you wouldn't be the type of father to harm your kids, and yet here you are! I'm glad my father raised me to not be a piece of shit like YOU!".

"And who in the hell are you to judge me?!".

"THIS IS MY SHOW, THEREFORE, I'M THE GOTDAMN JUDGE!".

Randy shoved him.

Steve pushed him back.

Before Randy could do anything else, security stood in front of Randy. "COME ON, STEVE! FIGHT ME! Come on, you bold headed bitch!". Randy yelled.

"I'm right here! I'm not going anywhere! what are you gonna do?! let him go!".

Security let Randy go.

"I'm right here, Randall. If you're half the man I am, try to hit me!".

Randy just glared at Steve.

"What's the matter? The cat got your tongue?! Or are you scared that you'll get your ass kicked?!".

"YOU AIN'T DOING NOTHING! I AIN'T SCARED OF YOU".

"AND I'M NOT STOPPING YOU FROM DOING ANYTHING! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO? I HAVE NO REASON TO BE AFRAID OF YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE A LITTLE BITCH, WHO KNOWS YOU CAN'T BULLY ME ON MY STAGE!".


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: If anyone has any requests please tell me. I'm open to any request. Undertaker's real is Mark Calloway. I think that's how you spell his last name. :)

Steve Wilkos: Welcome to my show, Mark. Why are you here today?.

Mark: I'm here because, Steve, I'm being accused of murdering my wife. By my brother, Kane.

Steve: And who is your wife?.

Mark: Her name is Michelle.

Steve: Mark, why is Kane accusing you of murdering your wife?.

Mark: We got into a terrible argument. I don't remember about what and on that same night she...She disappeared.

Steve: Disappeared? How did she-what do you mean?. Did she run away?.

Mark: No. But when Kane-

Steve: Did you call the police?.

Mark: Yes. As I was saying, I left the house for an hour and when I came back, my wife was killed.

Steve: This doesn't make any sense. Where did you...Where did you go?.

Mark: I went to look for her. But before I did that, I was so livid and so pissed off, I had to cool myself down first. So i went for a drive around town.

Steve: At what time did you go out to cool down apparently?.

Mark: Not apparently, Steve. I went out at 10:30 pm. Found my wife dead at 11:30 pm.

Steve: Mark, I'm going to need you to stand up. You're being accused of something so terrible and until we get to the bottom of this, I want you to stand. Okay?.

Mark nodded and stood up. The audience clapped.

Steve: Tell me how you found her. Tell me the details.

Mark: I...I found her with several stab wounds. Several bruises on her face. And a gun show to the forehead. I was so devastated. My beautiful wife was killed and before that I told her she was a slut and I hated her guts. I feel so awful, Steve. She was...She was the love of my life. We even have a baby together. A girl named, Mia.

Steve: You know...I see a father who's...

Kane ran on stage.

(Yelling) Kane: Steve, don't believe a word this piece of shit says!.

Steve: Hey! I didn't say you can go on my stage!.

Kane: First off, , you need to hear my side of the story. Okay? So listen up. He is lying. He murdered his wife. He told me his plan. He showed me the gun in his house. A hand gun.

Steve: Mark, answer this truthfully or so help me god. Did you kill Michelle?.

Mark: You know what? Yeah. Maybe. I don't know what you want me to fucking say!.

Mark shrugged as he smiled a bit and chuckled.

(Shouting) Steve: LISTEN. DON'T CLOWN AROUND ABOUT THIS KIND OF THING. Did you do it?!.

(Screaming) Mark: NO!.

(Screaming) Steve: THEN DON'T CLOWN AROUND ABOUT IT.

Mark: Kane, you're a fucking snitch! I don't need this harassment.

When Mark tried to leave Steve stopped him.

Steve: No, no, no. Don't go anywhere. Don't walk away. I have your lie detector results right here!. We asked Mark, if he murdered Michelle. He said no. And...he did not tell the truth.

Kane: I told you, Steve.

Steve: Everything you said about how you love your wife, is bullshit! Isn't it?.

Mark: Watch how you talk to me old man. I'm getting pissed off.

Steve: Oh, your getting pissed off?!.

Mark: Yeah!.

Steve: I can't wait to see you erupt. I got all night. You...You are a dumb son of a bitch. You're a fucking liar. Why did you do it, Mark?.

Mark: I hated being tied down. I hated being trapped. Especially with my bitch of a daughter.

(Screaming) Steve: YOUR A JOKE OF A MAN. WHY KIND OF MAN WOULD DO SUCH A THING?! DO YOU THINK YOUR A TOUGH GUY? DO SOMETHING.

When Mark tried to attack Steve, Security tried to hold them both back. Mark fought off security.

Steve shoved him.

Mark punched him.

When Steve swung at Mark, Mark blocked it and gave him the tombstone and Kane a tombstone and walked off the stage.


	12. Chapter 12

Nikki: Steve, he calls me names. He calls me a dirty cunt. He beats me for two...Maybe three days straight. And I know he is cheating on me. When I see if he is home, I see him talking to different woman. He says they're his co-workers. His friends. But I doubt it. I don't want to stay with him. I need your help. And I also want to find out the truth.

Steve: If he passes the lie detector test...Will you stay with him?.

Nikki: Honestly, no. I deserve better.

Steve tossed the chairs.

The audience clapped as they yelled, "Steeeeeeve!".

(Angry) John: I never cheated on Nikki! That test is...That's pure bullshit! I never cheated on you, bitch!.

(Shouting) Steve: HEY! Do not talk to her like that on my stage!.

(Yelling) John: Don't fucking boss me around!. I bet you're not a real marine. A real officer. That's right. You got discharged. You became a marine journalist. And you...you worked for a twisted police department, in Chicago. So don't try to school me, asshole!.

Steve tried to smack John but John duck and fisherman suplexed Steve. He said, "You can't see me!". And gave Steve the five knuckle shuffle. Steve got up, and John gave Steve the attitude adjustment.

John raised three fingers on each hand and raised the WWE-World heavy weight championship.

(Screaming) John: THE CHAMP. IS. HEEEEEEEERE.

Random guy in the audience: CENA JUST DEFEATED STEVE. HE BURIED STEVE.

A/n: I swear, I never meant to offend anyone with this fanfic. Or my gone girl fanfic. It's all fake stories, anyway. :)


End file.
